Rude
by Kana94
Summary: James avait juste envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou et de s'enfuir. Un bon petit jogging était soudainement plus attrayant que de rencontrer les parents de Lily, et s'il n'était pas si révulsé à l'idée de passer pour un lâche, il aurait certainement commencé à courir au moment même où son poing était rentré en contact avec la porte. OS


_Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life?  
Say yes, say yes 'cause I need to know  
You say I'll never get your blessing 'til the day I die  
Tough luck, my friend, 'cause the answer's still 'No"  
_ _Rude / Magic !_

James était debout devant une petite maison de lotissement similaire à toutes celles du quartier. Il n'était même pas certain que la porte à laquelle il venait de frapper était bien celle derrière laquelle il retrouverait Lily, et il espérait secrètement que ce ne soit pas le cas.

Merlin, il avait juste envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou et de s'enfuir. Un bon petit jogging était soudainement plus attrayant que de rencontrer les parents de Lily, et s'il n'était pas si révulsé à l'idée de passer pour un lâche, il aurait certainement commencé à courir au moment même où son poing était rentré en contact avec la porte.

Si Sirius avait été là, il aurait rit. Il se serait tellement moqué de lui que James pesta intérieurement rien qu'en pensant aux railleries de son meilleur ami. Il les avait déjà subi pendant un long mois, et cela avait joué sur ses nerfs. Oui, il avait accepté de rencontrer les parents de Lily, oui, elle l'avait certainement un peu manipulé pour arriver à ce résultat, et oui, il n'avait rien vu venir, mais il n'avait pas besoin que Sirius souligne son manque de jugeote par dessus le marché.

Il savait déjà très bien que quand Lily était dans les parages, il avait les plus grandes peines du monde à utiliser son cerveau de manière optimale, et ce jour là, il fallait bien le dire, elle avait sorti le grand jeu pour parvenir à ses fins. Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était la veille.

Ils étaient ensemble depuis six mois, et Lily avait cette fâcheuse tendance à vouloir fêter chaque « moiversaire », comme elle les appelait. James lui avait une fois fait remarquer en haussant les sourcils que c'était absurde, et elle avait rétorqué que c'était sa propre façon de se féliciter de réussir à supporter chaque jour l'idiot qu'il était. Il n'avait rien trouvé à redire à cela. Enfin, s'il fallait être tout à fait honnête, il avait bafouillé, comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'elle lui clouait le bec.

Le soir du sixième moiversaire, James rentrait tranquillement de son entraînement de Quidditch avec Sirius, tous deux balais à la main, chahutant dans les couloirs jusqu'à ce qu'ils pénètrent dans la Salle Commune et que leurs éclats de rire soient interrompus par un raclement de gorge peu avenant.

Leurs yeux se braquèrent sur Lily, assise sur les marches du dortoir des filles à quelques mètres d'eux. Elle avait l'air folle furieuse, et ce simple fait fit déglutir James dont les neurones se mirent à bourdonner à toute allure dans sa boîte crânienne. Il avait fait quelque chose de mal visiblement, mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce dont il s'agissait.

« Bonne chance, mec ! Lui lança Sirius en lui tapotant l'épaule avant de s'éclipser. »

La part de James qui était terrorisée à l'idée de se faire hurler dessus par sa petite amie aurait voulu le retenir, mais l'homme à l'ego surdimensionné qu'il était n'avait aucune envie d'admettre à qui que ce soit que Lily lui fichait une trouille bleue quand elle se mettait en colère.

« Tu t'es bien amusé ? L'interrogea t-elle. »

Le ton faussement affectueux qu'elle avait employé ne le trompa pas. Ses yeux lançaient des Avada Kedavras même si sa bouche était étirée en un charmant sourire qu'il définissait intérieurement comme démoniaque. C'était la première phase de la tempête à suivre. C'était ce moment où elle attendait juste qu'il reconnaisse son erreur en essayant de feindre ne rien lui reprocher. C'était la bruine, dérangeante, mais pas insoutenable.

« C'était un entraînement de Quidditch... Commença t-il en haussant les épaules. Tu sais bien que j'aurais préféré être avec toi, continua t-il en s'avançant légèrement vers elle  
_ Oh oui, bien sûr ! Ironisa t-elle, feignant un rire tonitruant. »

Bon, d'accord, il devait avouer qu'il avait VRAIMENT besoin de passer du temps sur son balai et qu'il avait parfois du mal à se décider entre le Quidditch et Lily, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il lui mentait. Il préférait être avec elle, mais contrairement au Quidditch, elle n'avait pas toujours été dans sa vie, alors elle devait faire avec. Il avait supporté ses rejets incessants et parfois terriblement vexants pendant des années, elle pouvait bien supporter qu'il fasse des cabrioles sur son balai deux soirs dans la semaine !

« Tu es énervée. Je monte me coucher, nous discuterons demain, quand tu seras calmée.  
_ Ne t'avise pas de faire un pas de plus ! Le prévint-elle, un index menaçant pointé vers lui. »

Il s'immobilisa au beau milieu de la salle commune, incapable de prendre la décision de lui tenir tête, se maudissant d'être si faible face à elle. Elle le fixait comme une lionne affamée, prête à lui bondir dessus et à le déchirer en lambeaux. C'était terrifiant.

« Alors dis moi ce que j'ai fait au lieu de tourner autour du pot ! S'exclama t-il finalement. »

Il avait haussé la voix pour se donner une contenance, pour essayer de se convaincre qu'elle n'était pas si terrible, qu'il pouvait gérer sa colère, mais quand il constata qu'elle serrait les dents et que tout son visage si doux s'était crispé, il réalisa qu'il n'avait qu'une seule envie : la prendre dans ses bras et s'excuser pour revoir son sourire qu'il aimait tant.

Cependant, il ne le fit pas. Il ne l'aurait pas fait, même sous la torture. Question de fierté. Il n'allait certainement pas se mettre à genou devant elle. Il ne fallait pas. Lily aimait qu'il lui tienne tête, et il aimait aussi le faire même si une petite voix à l'intérieur de lui lui répétait constamment de lui céder, mais après tout, c'était cette même voix qui lui avait dit de bombarder sa fenêtre de dortoir avec des bombabouses pendant trois ans pour attirer son attention, alors il valait peut-être mieux qu'il l'ignore.

« Notre moiversaire ! C'était aujourd'hui ! Lança t-elle rageusement en se levant de sa marche. »

Il pesta bruyamment, passa sa main dans ses cheveux, et posa l'autre sur l'épaule de Lily pour essayer de la calmer, mais il y avait toujours le tonnerre dans ses yeux. Cette coutume était stupide, il n'allait jamais réussir à se rappeler chaque mois qu'il fallait qu'il lui souhaite un bon « moiversaire » ou qu'il lui consacre la soirée. Il n'avait pas la mémoire des dates, il parvenait à peine à se souvenir de son propre anniversaire, et il trouvait que c'était déjà une belle prouesse qu'il se rappelle que Lily avait accepté de sortir avec lui pour la première fois un 23 Décembre.

« Il y aura plein d'autres moiversaires, Lily, lui fit-il remarquer.  
_ Oui, mais celui-là, c'était notre dernier à Poudlard ! Et tu as préféré aller taper dans une fichue balle plutôt que de le fêter avec moi...  
_ Je ne tape pas dans la balle, je suis poursuiveur, je marque les buts, la corrigea t-il. »

Le regard noir qu'elle lui lança lui signifia que ce n'était absolument pas le genre d'explication qu'elle attendait et il pouvait très clairement lire dans ses yeux qu'il pouvait bien aller se mettre la balle en question dans un endroit très inapproprié.

« Franchement, c'est stupide, ce truc ! Si tu veux fêter le fait d'avoir réussi à me supporter pendant un mois de plus, tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour ça ! Tu n'as qu'à te goinfrer de chocogrenouilles avec Alice dans ton dortoir en lui racontant la dernière idiotie en date que j'ai faite ou en ressassant toutes les fois où je me suis montré égoïste, prétentieux, ou méprisant. Tu adores faire ça, ajouta t-il en lâchant son épaule. »

Lily fronça les sourcils et écarquilla ses yeux à l'intérieur desquels l'orage laissait doucement place à un étrange arc-en-ciel que James n'avait pas vu venir. Le calme après la tempête. Tempête qui n'avait même pas vraiment débutée. Parfois, il ne comprenait rien à Lily. Souvent, même. Pour ne pas dire constamment.

« Tu... Tu m'as cru quand je t'ai dit que je fêtais les moiversaires pour me féliciter d'avoir réussi à te supporter à chaque fois un peu plus ? L'interrogea t-elle en gloussant légèrement. »

Elle était stupéfaite. James aussi, mais il essaya de ne pas le montrer. Visiblement, il y avait encore quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas saisi, et il détestait admettre qu'il ne comprenait pas tout, alors il se contenta de hausser les épaules et de marmonner quelques mots que Lily fut incapable de déchiffrer.

« James, je plaisantais quand j'ai dit ça... Je suis juste contente que tu ne te sois pas lassé... C'est ce que je fête véritablement, le fait que tu sois toujours là, avec moi. Je ne m'y attendais pas quand on a commencé à se voir, je pensais que pour toi, ce n'était que l'histoire de quelques semaines... »

C'était une chose que Lily vulgarise le Quidditch en appelant le cognard « une fichue balle », mais c'en était une autre qu'elle vulgarise leur relation en avouant avoir pensé qu'elle ne durerait pas. Lui, il y avait toujours cru. Il avait marché sur des oeufs plusieurs fois, il s'était fait petit quand il avait fait perdre des points à Gryffondor ou essayé un nouveau sort sur un Serpentard, songeant que c'était tout à fait le genre de raisons pour lesquelles Lily pourrait rompre avec lui, mais elle ne l'avait jamais fait et il n'avait jamais cru qu'elle serait capable de le faire tout simplement parce qu'il était impossible d'envisager de devoir se passer d'elle.

« Sois tranquille. Concentre toi sur les anniversaires, lui annonça t-il avant de la tirer plus près de lui pour l'étreindre. »

Il ne fut certain qu'elle avait saisi ce que son commentaire signifiait que lorsqu'il sentit son sourire s'étirer contre sa joue. Il la soupçonnait néanmoins de penser qu'il se contenterait des six prochains mois qui les séparait de leur anniversaire, mais il n'avait pas envie de mettre cartes sur table et de lui annoncer qu'elle pourrait lui hurler dessus tous les ans jusqu'à leur mort pour avoir oublié cette date, parce qu'il ne comptait pas la lâcher avant.

« Je suis quand même énervée que tu aies oublié. Je t'ai attendu pendant trois heures, souffla t-elle sans pour autant quitter ses bras.  
_ Moi je t'ai attendu pendant trois ans, et je n'en fais pas tout un plat, répliqua t-il avec une once d'humour dans la voix.  
_ Mais ça valait le coup, non ? L'interrogea t-elle malicieusement en s'écartant un peu pour l'observer. »

Il hocha vigoureusement la tête, la faisant éclater de rire, et il ferma les yeux une petite seconde juste pour se concentrer sur ce son merveilleux. Si c'était à refaire, il attendrait encore. Trois ans, quatre ans, cinq ans, il attendrait le nombre d'années qu'elle lui demanderait pour entendre ce rire encore et encore.

« Salle sur demande ? Lui proposa t-il les yeux pétillants.  
_ Aucune chance. Il va falloir que tu te rachètes avant. »

Elle retira ses mains de ses hanches pour aller s'appuyer contre le dossier du canapé sur lequel ses doigts s'agrippèrent sensuellement, laissant James seul avec son imagination débordante. A ce moment précis, il sut que peu importait ce que Lily pourrait bien exiger, elle l'aurait, parce qu'il était un homme et qu'il était incapable de penser convenablement quand elle le tentait sans retenue.

Elle pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté, dévoilant ce cou qu'il prenait tant de plaisir à embrasser, puis elle retira son élastique de ses cheveux, relâchant la somptueuse crinière rousse autour de son visage innocent. Elle était machiavélique, et elle le savait. Elle se mordit légèrement la lèvre, et quand elle le vit pousser un long soupir, elle lâcha un sourire satisfait.

« Je veux te présenter à mes parents, déclara t-elle alors.  
_ C'est d'accord, avait-il répondu vivement. »

Il n'avait pas pris le temps de réfléchir. Pas une seule minuscule seconde. Elle aurait pu lui demander de tuer un dragon pour elle que la réponse aurait été la même, et devant la porte de la petite maison de lotissement devant laquelle il se tenait, James songea qu'il aurait préféré le dragon.

Lily lui faisait perdre la tête. Elle était capable de tout obtenir de lui, et cela contrariait véritablement James qui appréhendait ce dîner chez les Evans depuis un mois. Face à leur maison, ce jour là, il jura de se venger. Il allait l'inviter à déjeuner chez ses parents le dimanche suivant, et il espérait la voir paniquer au moins autant que lui.

« Bonjour ! Tu dois être James ! »

Il hocha vigoureusement la tête devant la femme qui venait de lui ouvrir la porte. Elle était jolie, comme Lily. Ses longs cheveux roux étaient détachés et un merveilleux sourire était affiché sur son visage. Elle était contente de le rencontrer. Il était rassuré.

« Enchanté Madame Evans, lui dit-il en lui tendant un bouquet de fleurs.  
_ Tu peux m'appeler Mathilda. »

Elle attrapa le bouquet et s'effaça pour laisser rentrer le jeune homme qui avança dans l'étroit couloir avec hésitation. Il chercha Lily des yeux un instant, mais elle n'apparut pas, même lorsque sa mère hurla son nom en bas de l'escalier.

« Excuse moi, je dois aller finir de préparer le repas, tu peux te mettre à l'aise dans le salon, Lily ne devrait pas tarder à descendre, lui expliqua Mathilda avant de s'éclipser. »

James se dirigea vers la pièce que la mère de Lily lui avait indiqué, mais il s'arrêta net dans l'encadrement de la porte quand il constata que quelqu'un était déjà installé dans le canapé familial. Le père de Lily était de dos, le jeune maraudeur pouvait seulement distinguer ses cheveux gris et sa main solidement serrée sur un boîtier noir sur lequel se trouvait plusieurs boutons. Lily saurait sûrement lui expliquer ce dont il s'agissait.

Il s'apprêtait à pénétrer dans la pièce lorsque deux bras le retinrent pour le tirer de nouveau dans le couloir de l'entrée. En moins de temps qu'il ne fallu pour le dire, il se retrouva calé contre le mur, les lèvres de Lily pressée sur les siennes, impatientes et exaltées. Il eut un petit mouvement de recul avant de lui rendre son baiser, et elle le remarqua.

« Un mois sans se voir, et c'est comme ça que tu m'accueilles ?  
_ J'ai cru que c'était ta mère ! Se défendit-il.  
_ Ma mère t'a donné l'impression de vouloir te sauter dessus ? L'interrogea t-elle en haussant un sourcil, à la fois perplexe et contrariée.  
_ Non... Non, absolument pas, je... Je... »

Il bafouilla pendant quelques secondes, commençant à se persuader qu'il n'arriverait pas à se justifier, jusqu'au moment où Lily pouffa et posa ses doigts sur sa bouche pour le faire taire.

« Je te taquine, James.  
_ C'est très malin ! Bougonna t-il, vexé.  
_ Je ne pensais pas que tu serais si stressé, constata t-elle en souriant de plus belle. »

Elle semblait beaucoup trop se réjouir de l'embarras dans lequel il se trouvait, et cela l'aurait énervé en temps normal mais il était si heureux de la voir qu'il oublia vite qu'elle prenait un plaisir fou à se moquer de lui.

« Salue moi convenablement, maintenant, lui demanda t-elle en rapprochant à nouveau son visage du sien.  
_ Ton père est à côté.  
_ Mon père est devant la télévision, et tant qu'il a la télécommande dans la main, on ne risque rien. »

C'était donc ça, le petit boîtier. James songea à demander à Lily ce dont il s'agissait exactement, mais il se souvint qu'il avait plus urgent à faire quand elle tira délicatement sur sa chemise pour le forcer à se baisser légèrement. Il sourit, et il l'embrassa comme il la soupçonnait de vouloir être embrassée, comme si elle lui avait manqué.

C'était d'ailleurs le cas. Ils s'étaient envoyés des hiboux, mais les hiboux ne faisaient pas tout, et il jurait à ce moment précis que si ses parents n'étaient pas à quelques mètres d'eux, il aurait allongé Lily sur le sol de ce couloir et il lui aurait démontré qu'il avait pensé à elle beaucoup plus que de raison.

Un toussotement rauque parvint à ses oreilles au moment même où sa main avait trouvé son chemin sur les fesses de Lily, et James sursauta puis se recula instantanément de la jeune femme pour se trouver face à son père, télécommande à la main.

« Potter, c'est ça ? L'interrogea t-il en le regardant de haut en bas. »

James acquiesça tout en déglutissant, songeant qu'il n'aurait pas pu faire une moins bonne impression, et mettant sa main à couper que Lily devait être écarlate à côté de lui. Si sa petite-amie tenait son sourire de sa mère, James savait à présent d'où elle tenait les éclairs qui se trouvaient dans ses yeux à chaque fois qu'elle était en colère contre lui, et il était livide.

Il se confondit en excuse, se grattant nerveusement l'arrière du crâne pendant que le père de Lily le toisait avec animosité. Il venait de peloter sa petite fille devant lui, c'était le pire scénario possible. Pourtant, il parvint à retrouver ses esprits en lui tendant la main. Le père de la jeune femme hésita un instant, juste le temps de le faire paniquer intérieurement, puis il la serra fort. Beaucoup plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait fait si James n'avait pas mis la sienne sur le postérieur de sa fille juste avant, le jeune homme en était certain.

« Le repas est prêt ! S'exclama la mère de Lily. »

James retint un soupir de soulagement et remercia intérieurement Mathilda Evans de l'avoir sorti de la situation embarrassante dans laquelle il se trouvait, puis il suivit Lily jusqu'à la salle à manger et prit place à côté d'elle sous le regard toujours aussi froid de son père qui ne prononçait pas un seul mot.

« Au fait, merci beaucoup pour les fleurs James, elles sont magnifiques !  
_ C'est normal Madame Evans.  
_ J'insiste, elles sont superbes.  
_ Ce n'est rien, je vous assure, je les ai prises au cimetière d'à côté, plaisanta t-il. »

Mathilda plissa les yeux un instant avant d'éclater de rire, mais le père de Lily, lui, fronça les sourcils et grogna de mécontentement. James réalisa quand sa petite-amie lui donna un violent coup de coude que les blagues qu'il faisait avec Sirius n'étaient peut-être pas adaptées à l'environnement dans lequel il se trouvait maintenant.

« C'était... Une blague... Précisa t-il avec hésitation.  
_ Bien sûr, bien sûr, nous avions compris. Très drôle, vraiment très drôle. Détends toi un peu, chéri, poursuivit Mathilda en tapotant sur l'épaule de son mari. »

Heureusement qu'elle était enjouée pour deux, sinon James se serait caché sous la table. Avec du recul, il était vrai que la plaisanterie n'était pas du tout amusante, mais il avait perdu ses moyens et il avait lancé la première imbécillité qui lui était venue. Peut-être que si le père de Lily ne le fixait pas avec des yeux de meurtrier, il aurait trouvé quelque chose de plus intelligent à dire.

« Nous prions avant de manger en général, James, j'espère que cela ne te dérange pas ? L'interrogea Mathilda en déposant un plat de volaille sur la table.  
_ Pas du tout, au contraire.  
_ Veux-tu commencer par dire quelques mots ? »

James savait qu'il aurait été grossier de refuser, alors il accepta, mais il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il devait dire, alors il prononça les seules paroles religieuses qu'il connaissait.

« Lorsque j'ai des soucis, Mère Marie vient me voir, prononçant de sages paroles... Ainsi soit-il, récita t-il soigneusement. Alors... Heu... Merci pour ce repas, s'empressa t-il d'ajouter.  
_ C'était... Très touchant James, le complimenta Mathilda avant de le servir.  
_ Je rêve ou tu viens de citer les Beatles ? Lui chuchota discrètement Lily. »

James lui lança un regard d'excuse, grimaça, et garda les yeux rivés sur son assiette pendant le reste du repas, répondant de temps à autre aux questions que Mathilda lui posait. Successivement, il lui raconta qu'il avait obtenu ses ASPICs en même temps que Lily, qu'il était passionné de Quidditch, et qu'il travaillait actuellement au ministère de la magie avec ses parents.

« Pétunia n'est pas là ? S'étonna t-il alors que Mathilda lui servait une part de tarte aux pommes.  
_ Elle est chez son petit-ami Vernon. Je crois qu'ils vont se marier ! Lui répondit la mère de Lily avec une pointe d'excitation dans la voix.  
_ Absurde. Vernon ne convient pas à ma fille, trancha Patrick Evans.  
_ J'ose espérer que tu trouves que James convient à Lily. Regarde, il n'a pas un seul défaut ! Reprit Mathilda en riant.  
_ Oh, en fait, je manque un peu de confiance en moi. »

Lily s'étouffa bruyamment avec un morceau de tartelette qu'elle recracha sur le coup avant de partir dans un tel fou rire qu'elle dut quitter la table pour se reprendre, mais ils l'entendirent exploser littéralement dans le couloir de l'entrée, et James se retrouva seul devant son dessert avec les parents de la jeune femme.

« Vernon ne sera jamais assez bien pour Pétu, reprit Patrick. »

James ne sut pourquoi, mais il songea que cette phrase s'appliquait également à lui lorsque le père de Lily le fusilla du regard. Il fut fixé quand la mère de Lily s'éclipsa pour aller regarder la télévision et que M. Evans en profita pour lui faire passer l'interrogatoire le plus intimidant qu'il ait subi de toute sa vie.

« Est-ce que tu es sérieux, avec ma fille ? Lui demanda t-il abruptement.  
_ Je ne serais pas là si je ne l'étais pas, répondit James en se forçant à sourire.  
_ Sérieux à quel point ? Reprit-il en le fixant suspicieusement. »

James déglutit et se tortilla un peu sur sa chaise. Il voyait très bien où M. Evans voulait en venir, et il ne comptait pas le moins du monde lui révéler que sa fille lui avait gentiment confié sa virginité deux mois auparavant.

« C'est... Sérieusement... Platonique... Mentit-il avec difficulté.  
_ Bien. Parce que tu sais que si je te revois mettre ta main sur une quelconque partie de son corps, je te coupe le bras. »

James se mit à rire, mais il s'interrompit immédiatement quand il constata qu'il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un sourire visible sur le visage de Patrick Evans. Cet homme était la personne la plus terrifiante qu'il lui ait été donné de rencontrer, et il n'avait qu'une envie, se dérober de cet entretient.

« Pour tout vous dire, je compte bien passer ma vie avec Lily, ajouta t-il avec détermination.  
_ Six mois et tu me dis que tu veux passer ta vie avec elle ? Tu te moques de moi, mon garçon.  
_ Je cherche à attirer son attention depuis plus de trois ans, en fait, rectifia James.  
_ Eh bien dis toi que tu mettras bien plus de temps à obtenir ma bénédiction, conclut sèchement le père de Lily. »

Cette simple phrase coupa court à la discussion. Le message était clair. Lily était toujours la petite fille chérie de son papa, et James savait qu'il faudrait qu'il prouve sa valeur à Patrick Evans pour rentrer dans ses bonnes grâces. Ils étaient partis du mauvais pied, mais le maraudeur se promit qu'il réussirait à se faire apprécier, peu importe le temps que cela lui prendrait.

« Tu viens faire un tour ? Lui demanda Lily, remise de son fou rire. »

James n'hésita pas une seule seconde, il acquiesça et bondit de sa chaise pour aller à sa rencontre. Il réalisa juste avant de quitter la maison qu'il n'allait sûrement pas revoir les parents de Lily quand ils reviendraient, il était déjà tard et ils seraient certainement couchés, alors il fit demi-tour et se planta devant le père de la jeune femme pour lui serrer la main.

« A bientôt, M. Evans.  
_ Oui, c'est ça, à bientôt, marmonna Patrick Evans.  
_ Mathilda, merci pour votre accueil. Le repas était délicieux, poursuivit James.  
_ Quel flatteur ! C'était un réel plaisir de te rencontrer James, j'espère que tu reviendras vite. »

La mère de Lily le déstabilisa en l'étreignant légèrement, puis elle lui fit signe d'aller rejoindre sa fille dans le couloir pendant que les yeux de son mari expliquaient clairement à James que s'il s'avisait de tenter quoi que ce soit avec Lily ce soir, il le payerait probablement de sa vie. C'était à peine exagéré.

« Ton père m'adore ! Ironisa t-il une fois qu'il fut convaincu qu'ils étaient assez éloignés de la maison pour que les parents de Lily ne l'entendent pas.  
_ Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Tu as sorti le grand jeu pourtant. La blague sur le cimetière, la citation des Beatles, la session pelotage dans le couloir... Tous les ingrédients étaient réunis pour qu'il soit fou de toi.  
_ Garde tes sarcasmes pour plus tard, Evans. »

Un sourire plus tendre que moqueur s'étala sur le visage de Lily alors qu'elle glissait délicatement sa main dans la sienne. James eut l'impression de respirer pour la première fois depuis longtemps, trop longtemps. Si Lily était encore capable de le regarder comme s'il était la huitième merveille du monde après cette rencontre assez désastreuse, alors elle devait l'aimer plus qu'il ne se l'était imaginé jusque là.

Tant mieux, parce que même si son père lui fichait les jetons, il comptait bien garder Lily a ses côtés. M. Evans n'était qu'un détail. Il avait déjà Mme Evans dans la poche, elle allait faire pencher la balance. Et puis tant pis si elle n'y parvenait pas. Lily était la seule personne dont il avait besoin et il le comprenait chaque jour un peu plus.

« Tu restes dormir ? Lui proposa Lily.  
_ Aucune chance. Avant que ça n'arrive, il va falloir que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi, répondit-il en souriant malicieusement. »

Etonnée, elle l'observa avec attention. Ses yeux bruns la fixaient avec insistance, il se délectait de voir le visage de la jeune femme se fermer doucement jusqu'à ce qu'elle blêmisse, comprenant où il voulait en venir.

« Mes parents t'attendront au manoir dimanche à midi pile. Ne sois pas en retard. »

Il lui vola un baiser avant de transplaner, la laissant hébétée au milieu de la rue. C'était à son tour de paniquer.


End file.
